Aguham (Cats of the Cosmos)
Chapter 1 = Aguham (アグハムム in the Japanese version) is the 37th stage in Cats of the Cosmos. The prev stage is Urura. The next stage is Somolon. Restrictions Rarity: Only Special Battleground Metal Doge is spawned at the beginning, followed by a Shibalien Elite. When the enemy base is damaged, Le'Solar appears as the boss alongside Metal Hippoe, Shibalien Elite and Star Peng. 3 more Shibalien Elites and 2 more Star Pengs are spawned during the battle. Strategy Aguham is much harder than previous stages, mostly because you can only deploy Special Cats. The Metal Hippoe is the main issue, as it makes it unnecessarily difficult to hit Le'Solar. Moneko is probably the only anti-Metal Special Cat in your arsenal, so she is your only option if you want to use Critical Hits to take out the Metal Hippoe. If you don't want to use Moneko, you can use Dark Lazer, since her fast attacks can easily take down Metal Hippoe, but Le'Solar can easily destroy her. Lollycat can be used due to its decent range and area attack ability. Li'l Nyandam can be used to slow down all the enemies present if you're lucky, but make sure to protect him well. Crazed Bahamut Cat is very useful here. Since he has good range, you can easily destroy Le'Solar without having to kill the Metal Hippoe. https://youtu.be/yBLXW7oPMuk https://youtu.be/atqI7MtnDC8 https://youtu.be/DKPmT96PJYY 'Strategy 1 (no buyable cats)' Lineup: Valkyrie Cat, Awakened Bahamut Cat Li'l Cat, Li'l Wall Cat, Catburger, Unicycle Cat, Moneko, anything for Combos (Suggested: Moneko, Rocker Cat, Neneko, Valkyrie Cat and Red Riding Mina). Start by waiting for Metal Doge to hit your base and summon Moneko, she has 3 attempts for killing the Doge, but it isn't necessary. When she fails for the 3rd time or when Shibalien Elite gets close, spam meatshields and Unicycle Cat, no more than 5 Unicycles alive. When the Doge dies, spawn only meatshields and keep your money above 3000. After the boss spawns, summon Valkyrie and meatshields, including Moneko and Unicycle. Keep 1500 money in the wallet for later at all times and use the Cat Cannon early on or save it for later. You have to stall and damage the Star Pengs until 3 are stacked, then use the Cannon to make them synchronize and prepare your wallet with 5000 or more money. Now summon A. Bahamut to kill the Pengs at once, make sure to have Unicycles as extra meatshields for this part, Bahamut should get rid of them and die after a while. In the meantime, spam everything to kill the Metal Hippoe and stall Le'Solar until another A. Bahamut becomes available, but it is possible that your original one will be alive. A. Bahamut can easily beat Le'Solar and win at this point. 'Strategy 2: Bare minimum' Lineup: "Worker Cat Up" x2, Miss MONEKO, Li'l Cat, Li'l Wall Cat, Li'l Brave Cat, Holy Valkyrie lvl 30, Bahamut lvl 30 Execution: Spawn 2 sets of Li'l Cats followed by Miss MONEKO. keep spawning Li'l Cats until Metal Doge dies, then stop spawning cats. When Miss MONEKO dies, keep spawning Li'l Cat and Li'l Wall Cat. Make sure there aren't too many cats in the front line. Keep upgrading the Worker Cat and save up money. When Shibalien Elite dies, spawn Bahamut. Keep spawning Li'l Cat and Li'l Wall Cat 3 more times, then in addition spawn Li'l Brave Cat. When Bahamut is mid way through spawn Holy Valkyrie. Then use Iron Wall to stop the enemies from hitting H. Valkyrie and Bahamut. Use you units wisely and you should be home free. You can easily do better than the following video. Usually you won't be pushed that far back. |-| Chapter 2 = Aguham (アグハムム in the Japanese version) is the 37th stage in Cats of the Cosmos. The prev stage is Urura. The next stage is Somolon. Restrictions Rarity: Only Special Battleground UltraBaaBaa is spawned at the beginning, followed by a Shibalien Elite. When the enemy base is damaged, Le'Solar appears as the boss alongside UltraBaaBaa, Shibalien Elite and Star Peng. 2 more Shibalien Elites and 2 more Star Pengs are spawned during the battle. Strategy 'Strategy 1' Row 1: Some 2 Cat Combos, like Unit Defense Up (e.g., Sportswoman), Loincloth Cat, Crazed Bahamut Cat, Ururun Cat Row 2: Gato Amigo, Riceball Cat, and 2 other cheap meatshields (e.g., Macho Cat, Catburger), Dark Lazer Use as few meatshields and Loincloth Cats as possible to defeat UltraBaaBaa, so that the Worker Cat can be upgraded all the way, and money accumulated before Shibalien Elite dies. Save up before proceeding towards the base. If this is not possible, allow the remainder of your units to cross the map, and release the Le'Solar and co. You can wait until they kill the remainder of your meatshields for some more time. Spawn Ururun, Bahamut, and spam all other units, keeping a constant stream of shields. Continue spamming, and spawning more Bahamuts/Ururuns as money and time allows. This should be enough to keep the enemies at bay, and eventually defeat them all. |-| Chapter 3 = Aguham (アグハムム in the Japanese version) is the 37th stage in Cats of the Cosmos. The prev stage is Urura. The next stage is Somolon. Restrictions Rarity: Only Special Battleground Metal Doge is spawned at the beginning, followed by a Shibalien Elite. When the enemy base is damaged, Le'Solar appears as the boss alongside Metal Hippoe, Shibalien Elite and Star Peng. 2 more Shibalien Elites and 1 more Star Peng are spawned during the battle. Strategy Trivia *The unit on the enemy base is a parody unit based on a combined unit of MS-09 Dom and MS-06 Zaku, riding the Pegasus White Base from the Mobile Suit Gundam series. Reference * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03006.html * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03007.html * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03007.html Category:Main Chapters Levels Category:Cats of the Cosmos Stages